1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to portable electronic devices. In particular, expanding the functionality of portable electronics devices by providing a more efficient mechanism for presenting visual content is disclosed.
2. Related Art
In the last few years the functionality of portable electronic devices has increased exponentially. Further improvements be realized by investigating ways to maximize the utility of unused portions of these devices. Form factor is an interesting area for development given that a large majority of portable electronic devices have settled into a standard form factor; namely a flat planar form factor with a display on one side and an opaque housing which contains the electrical components covering the rear surface of the device. Unfortunately, this popular form factor, leaves the sides and rear surfaces of the device unused or at best configured with buttons and switches with fixed location and functionality. Since many of these buttons and switches have fixed functionality they cannot always be incorporated into third party applications.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved form factor for portable electronic devices which allows functionality to extend to more than one surface of the device.